MENTIRAS
by laurana-malfoy-rin
Summary: sirius esta enamorado de una alumna nueva, Lily Evans, pero James, su mejor amigo, tambien, sirius decide no hacer nada, pero no puede evitar lo inevitable, sobre todo si sus sentimientos son correspondidos. rr please!
1. la alumna nueva

Hola aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic "mentiras", se que esta pareja es un poco rara, pero aun asi...... espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestras opiniones  
  
Lily estaba parada delante de las puertas de Howarts, tenía sus maletas en la mano y miraba el castillo impresionada, había leído mucho sobre el colegio, pero era mas impresionante ver el castillo en persona.  
  
¿lily Evans? –le pregunto un fantasma apareciendo a su lado, ella asintió- venga conmigo, por favor, Dumbledore la espera.  
  
Lily era nueva, había hecho sus primeros seis cursos en otro colegio magico de Londres, pero habian tenido que trasladarse y este colegio le quedaba mejor. El curso habia empezado hacia una semana, pero no habia podido llegar antes. Tras dejar sus maletas en el vestibulo siguio al fantasma por el laberinto de pasillos, miraba hacia todos lados, mirando los cuadros, que la saludaban amablemente. Llegaron a una gran estatua y se detuvieron ante ella  
  
chocolate con limón –dijo el fantasma claramente; menuda contraseña, penso la chica  
  
el fantasma llamo a la puerta y ambos entraron, el director estaba sentado en su silla, frente a el había dos alumnos de pie con la vista clavada en el suelo y asintiendo continuamente, el director hizo un gesto a Lily para que se acercara y en cuanto a ustedes dos, que sea la ultima vez que juegan a tirarle piedras al sauce boxeador, solo llevamos una semana de curso y ya estan haciendo de las suyas  
  
los chicos volvieron a asentir, se miraron y sonrieron cuando Dumbledore ya no los veía, ambos miraron a Lily reparando en su presencia. Lily fue hacia la mesa del director sin prestarles atención a los chicos.  
  
buenas tardes profesor, soy  
  
si, ya lo se señorita Evans, ha llegado en plena reprimenda, no se como pueden ser los alumnos mas inteligentes de la escuela y a la vez los mas tontos –Lily sonrió.  
  
El director fue hacia una estantería y cogió un sombrero, se lo entrego a la chica que lo miró sin entender  
  
¿qué ocurre? Estaba durmiendo  
  
lo siento, te necesito un momento, colócatelo en la cabeza  
  
lily se coloco el sombrero como el profesor le había dicho, mientras este se quejaba sobre el trato que Dumbledore le daba, primero despertándolo y luego tratándolo como una cosa. Aunque sus quejas dieron paso a la elección.  
  
Griffindor –dijo en medio de un bostezo. Lily sonrió, era justo la casa a la que quería ir  
  
Dumbledore llamo a una chica, que apareció en la puerta al momento, era de la misma edad que lily, tenia el pelo largo rubio, era delgadita y muy guapa.  
  
bien, señorita Evans, esta es Kate Winsler, una de las prefectas de su casa, ella la acompañará a su habitación  
  
ambas chicas se saludaron y se despidieron del director, Kate le hizo muchas preguntas mientras caminaban.  
  
copa de Quidditch –dijo la prefecta claramente delante de un cuadro con una señora gorda dibujada en el.- bueno, esto es la sala comun –la chica hizo un gesto con la mano enseñandole el amplio saloncillo que estaba delante de ellas, habia algunos alumnos sentados en los sillones, algunos le hicieron gestos con la cabeza y un par de ellos se levantaron a saludarla – nuestras habitaciones estan por aquí subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una habitacion con cuatro camas, dos chicas hablaban animadamente sentadas en una  
  
hola –las saludo Kate –venid que os presento –las chicas se levantaron rapido y fueron sonrientes a recibir a su nueva compañera –esta es Lily, estas son Alissa y Sophie  
  
ambas chicas eran muy guapas, Alissa era la mas llamativa de todas, tenia un largo pelo castaño y unos penetrantes ojos verdes, Sophie era bajita y tenía una bonita melena negra, y unos ojos almendra muy bonitos.  
  
ven, que te pondremos al dia sobre Howarts –le dijeron las tres agarrándola del brazo y sentandola en la cama –hemos traido esto, supusimos que tendrías hambre, espero qeu te gusten –dijo kate enseñándole un plato relleno de gominolas  
  
me encantan, gracias  
  
estuvieron hablando mucho rato, sus nuevas amigas la pusieron al día sobre los profesores, las clases, lo que debia estudiar para los examenes, y lo mas importante los chicos. Estuvieron largo rato discutiendo cual era el mas guapo, la peles estaba entre un tal James Potter, un Sirius Black, un Dany Riddle y un Steff Longbottom, aunque según todas había muchos mas.  
  
sera mejor que me los enseñéis mañana, porque no tengo ni idea de quien habláis.  
  
Si ya veras, no te preocupes  
  
Siguieron hablando hasta las tantas, luego se metieron en la cama, mañana sería su primer dia de clases Lily se despertó lentamente, se vistió y arreglo y bajo a desayunar con sus compañeras  
  
.- ven, Lily, sientate aquí –le dijo Alissa dando golpecitos en un banco a su lado empezaron a desayunar mietras sus amigas le contaban quien era quien  
  
hola, Kate –le dijo un chico moreno y de ojos sonrientes  
  
hola Steff –dijo esta colorada  
  
nos vemos luego? –la chica asintió efusivamente  
  
¿y ese es...? –pregunto Lily sonriendo al ver la cara de su nueva amiga  
  
es Steff Longbottom, Kate lleva coladita por el desde primero, bueno y el pro ella, pero son tan tontos que no se lo dicen  
  
Lily sonrió y en ese momento tres chicos entraron en el Gran Comedor, dos de ellos miraban en todas direcciones mientras sonreian y saludaban con la mano, otro de ellos iba atrás, ensimismado en un libro. Reconocio a los dos primeros como los que había visto la noche anterior en el despacho de Dumbledore  
  
mira, Lily, son ellos, son Sirius y James, el de atrás es Remus, tambien esta muy bien, pero es mas callado, esta todo el dia metido en sus libros –dijo Alissa emocionada  
  
que guapos son –dijo Sophie suspirando  
  
Lily los miró, si que eran guapos, pero tampoco era para ponerse así. Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos marrones que la observaban atentamente.  
  
Sirius acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor acompañado de sus amigos, mientras iba hacia la mesa saludaba a todo el mundo con la mano, de pronto la vio, era la misma chica que había visto la noche anterior en el despacho de Dumbledore, ella tambien lo miraba, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y caminó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica, cuanod llego a su parte de la mesa se sento y su amigo lo devolvio a la realidad.  
  
Que guapa es la nueva ¿no? –preguno James sonriendo, Remus levanto la cabeza del libro y la miro un momento, asintio y volvio a su libro. Sirius no dijo nada  
  
¿qué os dijo ayer Dumbledore? –pregunto Remus recordando  
  
nada, lo de siempre –dijo Sirius agradeciendo el cambio de tema  
  
ya os dije que no vinierais  
  
bah, lo uqe paso es que Peter no consigui transformarse y tuvimos que lanzar piedras al sauce para ver si conseguiamos darle al nudo, por cierto ¿dónde esta Peter? –dijo mirando a los lados  
  
no se, ultimamente no se le ve nada, anda en su mundo, ¿qué tal va el mapa del merodeador?  
  
En camino –contesto Remus dandose por aludido, pues era el quien lo estaba haciendo- encontre este libro el otro dia y nos puede ser util  
  
¿pero no habias dicho que el libro estaba en las seccion prohibida? –Remus lo miro inocentemente y se encojio de hombros  
  
y luego va de niño bueno –todos rieron  
  
Sirius miraba de reojo a la chica, que hablaba animadamente con sus amigas, luego ella se levanto con unos libros en la mano y salió por la puerta.  
  
Lily estaba en los jardines, llevaba un bune rato sentada leyendo un libro bajo un arbol cuando una voz a sus espaldas la hizo levantarse de un salto.  
  
hola –dijo un chico tras ella.  
  
Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?, es un poco soso pero ya se ira animando, y no olvideis los reviews!!!!!! 


	2. james enamorado? encuentros nocturnos

Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de Mentiras, espero que os guste y que me dejeis rr, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, prometo que a partir de ahora no tardo tanto.

Gracias por vuestro rr, aquí estan vuestras contestaciones:

Loupy: muchas gracias por los rr, aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste y me dejes tu opinión, un beso

Amsp14: hola!!, muchisimas gracias por todos los rr que me mandas y por todo tu apoyo. Por cierto tu fic de matrimonio por conveniencia me encanta, ya voy ahora mismo a leer el 19, supongo que ya habras recibido mis rr. Un besazo espero que te guste el capitulo.

Sara fénix black: muchas gracias por el rr!!, a mi tambien me gusta esta pareja, aunque me da pena el pobre james por otro lado es que a Sirius la autora nunca le puso ninguna pareja, y puestos a fantasmear la que mejor le queda es lily, un besazo espero que te guste el capitulo.

Kiraagp: hola!, mil gracias por el rr, un besazo y haber cuando nos vemos

Argie: hola, muchas gracias pro el rr, me alegra que te haya gustado y sí, se irá animando ¡y mucho!, porque tengo unas cosas pensadas....no va a tener el final conociado, aunque el final ya lo tengo pensado y esta, o al menos a mi me lo parce, muy bien. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que no me daban llegado rr y no tenía tiempo, y estoy estresada!!! Bueno un besazo y espero tu opinion y tranquila que el fic lo termino, un beso!!

CAP 2: James enamorado?? Encuentros nocturnos

Lily estaba en los jardines, llevaba un buen rato sentada leyendo un libro bajo un árbol cuando una voz a sus espaldas la hizo levantarse de un salto

hola –dijo un chico tras ella.

-hola –contesto ella poniéndose en pie

-me llamo James –dijo el extendiendo la mano y mirándola fijamente

-yo lily –dijo ella secamente

se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que el chico miraba a Lily de arriba abajo

-¿qué te parece Howarts? –preguntó James tratando de romper el hielo

-me gusta mucho

Siguieron hablando durante un rato mientras daban un paseo por los jardines, muchos alumnos se giraban para ver a James, que mandaba sonrisas coquetas a las chicas haciendo que estas sonriera, la mayoría miraban a Lily con una mezcla de odio y envidia. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás en miradas, porque muchos chicos la miraron impresionados y le pidieron a James que la presentaran este lo hacía, pero de mala gana.

-vaya, Potter ¿esta es tu nueva novia? –preguntó una voz fría desde atrás

-Lucius –pronunció con asco- lárgate

Lily se giró y vio quien era ese tal Lucius, era un chico alto y rubio de Slytherin con cara de asco y odio. Al lado de el había un chico un poco mas alto con el pelo todo grasiento y no muy guapo que digamos, y al otro lado estaba un chico moreno, un poco mas bajito y aun así bastante guapo, miró a Lily un momento y le dedicó una sonrisa, que ella respondió amigablemente

-hay que reconocer, Potter, que no tienes mal gusto, podías pasármela cuando terminaras con ella

-mira, Malfoy, será mejor que te largues si no quieres que........

-ya nos vamos –dijo el amigo de Lucius, el bajito, que todavía miraba a Lily- hasta pronto

-¿quiénes eran esos? –le preguntó la pelirroja a James cuando se fue el trío

-son unos estúpidos de Slytherin, mejor no te acerques a ellos, todos son iguales, y será mejor que vayamos yendo o llegaremos tarde a pociones –la chica solo asintió

Sirius hablaba con Remus y Peter (ESTUPIDA RATA ESQUEROSA QUE SI TE TUVIERA DELTANE YA NO SE LO QUE TE HACIAAAA!!!!!!!!!!) Delante de la clase de pociones, el resto de alumnos también esperaban fuera a que llegara el profesor, James estaba desaparecido desde el desayuno, aunque Sirius sabía con quien estaba, estaba con Lily.

-¿cómo va el mapa, Lunático?

-ya te he dicho a la mañana que le queda un poco, así que no te desesperes, Canuto

Sirius se giró y vio a James, que bajaba las escaleras al lado de la pelirroja, que escuchaba atentamente lo que el merodeador le contaba. Con un gesto de la mano la chica se despidió de James y fue a donde estaban sus amigas.

-¿qué tal, Cornamenta? –la preguntó Remus cuando lo vio aparecer con esa sonrisa en la cara.

-¿dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Sirius un poco molesto

-estaba con Lily –respondió este con un suspiro y mirando a la chica, Remus comprendió al momento, al igual que Sirius, que también miró a Lily, estaba claro que James había sido mas rápido que el.

-a clase –se oyó la voz del profesor en todas las mazmorras, los alumnos fueron entrando y sentándose.

El profesor apuntó en la pizarra los ingredientes para la poción y los pasos que había que dar para hacerla, Lily escuchaba atentamente, las pociones nunca se le habían dado muy bien que digamos, y estaba rodeada de extraños y lo que menos le apetecía era hacer el ridículo. Lily miró a su derecha, una mesa mas allá estaba Sirius, el chico moreno amigo de James al que había visto el primer día en el despacho del director, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos giraron la cara al momento, Lily notó como sus mejillas ardían y supuso que su cara estaría del mismo color que su pelo.

-si mezclas eso harás que la poción explote –le dijo una voz devolviéndola a la realidad, se miró las manos, que tenían un puñado de hojas de sauce y las que Lily estaba a punto de echar a su poción, apartó la mano rápido y miró al chico que la había avisado

-gracias –dijo ella, era uno de los chicos que había visto hacia unos momentos con Malfoy.

-me llamo Dany, Dany Riddle –dijo el extendiendo la mano (ya vereis!!!!)

-yo Lily Evans –se estrecharon las manos

-¿necesitas ayuda con eso? –preguntó el refiriéndose a la poción- yo ya termine la mía, así que si quieres.......

Lily no quería que el se molestara, pero el chico no esperó respuesta y se sentó a su lado, le fue dando los ingredientes y entre los dos los cortaron, luego removieron la poción que se volvió del color justo.

-listo –dijo Dany

-muy bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor y 20 para Slytherin –dijo el profesor cuando se acercó a ellos

Mientras, Sirius y Remus trataban de tranquilizar a James, porque el idiota de Dany hablaba con Lily sonriente mientras le cogía las manos.

-sueltame, que así lo mato y nos reímos –decía James a sus amigos

-los que hayan terminado pueden irse –dijo el profesor

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y se fueron, James intentó ir a hablar con Lily, pero esta ya se había ido con sus amigas

El resto del día Lily se lo pasó de clase en clase, evitando un poco a James, que notaba como siempre se le acercaba e intentaba hablar con ella, en cuanto llegó a la sala común se tumbo en un sofá, sus compañeras de cuarto estaban abajo cenando, pero en ese momento Lily no tenía hambre.

Sirius acababa de salir de Transformaciones, McGonagall lo había castigado a limpiar todas las túnicas de los Slytherin que "accidentalmente" se habían manchado. Cuando entró en la sala común vio a Lily dormida en uno de los sillones, se acercó a ella y la miró durante unos momentos, la chica se movió en sueños y el se alejó hacia su cuarto negando con la cabeza.

Kate, Alissa y Shopie despertaron a Lily, que aun estaba dormida en el sofá

-Lil, será mejor que vayas a dormir a la habitación, antes de que venga Potter y te despierte con un beso –dijo Alissa riendo

-¿qué dices? –preguntó ella aun dormida

-ohh, vamos, que no somos tontas, todas nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo te lleva persiguiendo todo el día.

-si, bueno, ni por discutir

Sintió como su barriga empezaba a rugir del hambre, se despidió de sus amigas con un "id yendo que yo voy ahora" y salió de la sala común.

Recorrió el laberinto de pasillos buscando algún sitio donde hubiera algo de comer, tal vez en el gran comedor aun hubiera algo.... al cabo de 15 minutos llegó a la conclusión que se había perdido

-¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Lily se quedó parada al ver quien le hablaba, era él, el amigo de James, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y no encontró las palabras, el seguía allí, parado, mirándola y esperando una respuesta.

-me perdí

-¿y que hacías aquí por la noche?

-es que como no fui a cenar tenía hambre y......... –se encogió de hombros- ¿y tu? –preguntó a la defensiva, al fin y al cabo el también estaba por los pasillos

-yo soy prefecto –dijo altiva y orgullosamente- y por lo tanto puedo andar por donde quiera, no como tu, como te pillen nos van a quitar puntos para nuestra casa

-¿tu eres prefecto? –preguntó con extrañeza

-sí ¿qué pasa? –preguntó ofendido "la verdad es que solo me nombraron porque al resto de los alumnos no le apetecía, pero eso ella no lo sabe"

-nada, nada

-sígueme –dijo el autoritariamente

"genial, ahora me quedo sin cena" penso ella mientras andaba detrás del chico. Supuso que la llevaría de vuelta a la sala común. Cruzaron un par de miradas, pero rápidamente giraban la cara.

Llegaron a un largo camino, y se pararon frente a un cuadro con un frutero, Sirius acarició una pera y una puerta se abrió.

-pasa –dijo el intentando ser borde, aunque no le funcionó y su voz sonó amable, Lily le sonrió y a el se le doblaron las piernas.

Lily miró a su alrededor, eran las cocinas de Howarts, las mesas estaban llenas de platos aun sucios y cientos de elfos domésticos iban de un lado a otro corriendo como locos.

-fill!! –gritó, uno de esos elfos se acercó hasta ellos al momento

-¿qué quieres tomar?

-ehhh.... –a Lily se le hizo la boca agua porque aun podía oler los platos de la cena- no se, algo que tengan por ahí, que no se molesten.

-a mi tráeme lo de siempre

Con un movimiento de cabeza el merodeador le indicó a la pelirroja que se sentara en una mesa que había a un lado de la cocina. No se dijeron nada, y ambos pensaban que podían decir para romper el hielo. Fill apareció al momento con un plato de macarrones que puso frente a Lily y un plato con una hamburguesa, patatas y un huevo que puso frente a Sirius, que no esperó ni un momento y empezó a comer como si llevara dos meses sin probar bocado.

-¿tu tampoco fuiste a cenar? –preguntó ella divertida sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿yo?, si ¿por? –preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

-no, por nada –dijo ella sorprendida ¿cómo podía comer tanto?

Comieron en silencio, mirándose de reojo a cada poco y girando la vista como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando por fin terminaron de comer ambos fueron hacia la sala común

-adiós –dijo el sin mirarla yendo hacia su cuarto.

-espera –lo agarró de la mano para detenerlo, el se giró de mala gana, cuanto más lejos estuviera de ella, mejor para todos- gracias, por la cena y eso

-la próxima vez baja a la hora de cenar ¿esta claro?

-ya bueno, gracias de todas formas, hasta mañana

Sirius la miró hasta que entro en el cuarto de las chicas, se recostó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, nunca se había sentido así.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿que os ha parecido?, encuentros en los pasillos a media noche, que romántico!!, jeje, bueno espero que me dejeis rr, que necesito motivaciones para continuar con el fic, un besazo y prometo acutualizar lo antes posible.


	3. mas amigos, advertencias y ¿celos?

**MAS AMIGOS, ADVERTENCIAS, ¿CELOS?**

A la mañana siguiente Lily bajó a desayunar con sus amigas, Kate les contaba nerviosa como ayer a la noche había estado hablando con Steff Longbottom, y como el había estado a punto de besarla, pero Sirius los había interrumpido porque bajó a hacer la ronda.

Lily no les contó nada sobre su encuentro con el chico, tampoco había pasado nada.... claro que a Lily se le escapaba una sonrisita tonta cada vez que pensaba en el, a pesar de que el era borde con ella, ¿por qué?

Los merodeadores hicieron su aparición en el gran comedor, no hacía falta mirar hacia la puerta, porque una oleada de suspiros llenó el gran comedor.

-ahí llegan –anunció Alissa- hoy Sirius esta mas guapo que de costumbre –Lily giró la cabeza rápido, y vio a Sirius, que también la miraba fijamente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la mirada del chico puesta en ella.

-ahí esta –le dijo James a Sirius señalando a Lily con un movimiento de cabeza y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento en el que la pelirroja lo había dejado. Sirius giró la cabeza y se sentó con sus amigos, unos sitios mas allá de donde estaba Lily con sus amigas- cada día esta mas guapa –dijo James entre suspiros

-si –dijo Sirius en un susurro, mas para el que para nadie,

-¿qué? –le pregunto su amigo, que no había oído lo que había dicho

-que si, si te gustan ese tipo de chicas

-¿pero que dices? Si a ti te gustan todas las chicas

-ya, bueno ¿qué tenemos ahora? –pregunto a Remus tratando de cambiar de conversación

-pociones, con Slytherin –anunció el idiota de Peter con la boca llena

-genial –dijo Sirius sarcástico

ooooooooooooooooo

Un rato después se encontraron todos juntos en la clase de pociones, mientras esperaban a que se acerara el profesor los Merodeadores, mas bien James, se acercó a donde estaba Lily hablando con sus amigas.

-hola, Lily –saludó con una sonrisa

-hola, James

-¿qué tal? –dijo el para romper el hielo

-bien ¿y tu?

-bien, oye he estado pensando ¿te apetecería venir al entrenamiento de Quidditch?

-¿quidditch?, he oído hablar de ese deporte...

-¿nunca has jugado Quiddicht?

-no

-pues tal vez un día podíamos quedar y te lo explico todo sobre el, yo soy buscador del equipo –dijo con aires de grandeza y con pose orgullosa

-¡¡todos a clase!! –dijo el profesor en un grito, Lily hizo lo que el profesor dijo y se metió en clase con sus amigas sin contestarle a James.

-mierda... –susurro James, mientras iba hacia sus amigos

-pónganse por parejas!! –grito el profesor

Sirius miró a James, que miraba fijamente a Lily.

-¿te importa, Canuto? –le pregunto con cara de niño bueno

-no –dijo el sencillamente, nada le habría gustado mas que ir con Lily, pero....

James se levantó de un salto, pero alguien llegó a junto de Lily antes que el.

-hola, pelirroja ¿tienes pareja? –le pregunto Dany Ryddle

-no –dijo ella sonriendo, ese chico le caía bien

-¿te importa? –pregunto el señalando la silla libre al lado de la pelirroja, ella hizo un gesto y Dany se sentó feliz a su lado

-mierda –prácticamente grito James cuando vio a Lily con Dany, miró a Sirius, que también tenía cara de cabreo, frunció el ceño- ven

Agarró a Sirius del cuello de la túnica y lo llevó hasta la mesa que estaba libre justo detrás de donde Lily y Dany estaban sentados.

-hola Lily –saludó James de nuevo para que se enterara de que estaba ahí.

-hola James, hola Sirius –dijo mirando al chico, que le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

El profesor dio otro grito y empezaron a hacer la poción, Dany trabajaba rápido y le iba explicando a Lily como cortar los ingredientes, mientras, Sirius y James se dedicaban a mandarle indirectas al Slytherin, a Lily eso no le hizo mucha gracia y los mandó callar, cosa que hizo reír a Dany y funcionó perfectamente, porque los Gryffindor no volvieron a decir nada.

-auchhh –dijo Dany mientras se chupaba el dedo, que le sangraba

-¿estas bien? –pregunto Lily preocupada cogiendo la mano del chico

-trabajar contigo es peligroso

-¿por qué?

-porque no puedo dejar de mirarte y mira lo que pasa

Lily se puso roja y escuchó como detrás de ella James había tirado el cuchillo y como Sirius cortaba los ingredientes con demasiada fuerza. Sonrió ante los ¿celos? De Sirius.

-los que terminen pueden irse –anunció el profesor

Lily y Dany fueron los primeros en salir, se sentaron fuera y aun esperaron un buen rato hasta que salieron los demás, mientras estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, ese chico cada vez le caía mejor a Lily.

-Lily, vamos a comer ¿vienes? –le pregunto Kate mirando con temor al Slytherin, que sonrió por detrás maliciosamente

-claro, hasta luego Dany

-adios, Lil

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer sus amigas estaban extrañamente calladas, solo comían y se cruzaban miradas

-¿me vais a decir que pasa? –pregunto la pelirroja

-es que.... –empezó Kate

-es por Ryddle –dijo Sophie- ¿has oído hablar de Voldemort?

-pues claro, vengo de otro colegio, no de otro mundo ¿pero que tiene que ver Dany con el?

-pues... es que se rumorea que Dany es una especie de hijo adoptivo para Voldemort, vive con el y ya sabes.... es un mortifago

-no... –dijo Lily en un susurro ¿dany un mortifago?, pero si era... dany era simpatiquisimo, debían estar equivocadas

-es peligroso, Lil, tienes que tener cuidado –advirtió Kate

-tranquilas –dijo ella con toda la intención de cambiar de tema, pero no hizo falta, porque James apareció por detrás y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿has terminado de comer? –le pregunto el chico directamente

-si

-entonces ven conmigo, tengo una sorpresa –dijo el sonriendo y agarrando a la pelirroja del brazo, ella les mando una mirada de no entender nada a sus amigas y se fue con James, bajo la atenta mirada de un Slytherin que miraba como uno de sus peores enemigos se llevaba a la pelirroja de la mano, eso no le gustó nada de nada.

James llevó a Lily por los terrenos hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch, donde el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba para el próximo partido, Sirius (ya se que prefecto y aun por encima capitán del equipo no pegan mucho en Sirius, pero bueno... ya entenderéis por que) capitán del equipo, daba ordenes a todos a grito, parecía estar enfadado, pero su tono de voz cambió cuando vio aparecer a Lily, que miraba con curiosidad los grandes postes y las enormes gradas.

-eperame un momento –dijo James a Lily mientras iba corriendo a donde estaba Sirius.

-¿dónde te habías metido?, el entrenamiento empezó hace un buen rato –le reprendió su amigo sin apartar la vista de Lily, donde ahora todo el equipo masculino de Gryffindor se estaba presentando mientras ella sonreía nerviosamente

-es que se me ocurrió una fantástica idea para acercarme a Lily, y..... ¿no te importa si hoy no entreno?

-¿qué?, hay partido dentro de....

-anda, venga... por fa –puso cara de niño bueno y Sirius no supo decir que no

-haz lo que quieras.

-gracias, tu eres un amigo y lo demás son cuentos, ¡¡y vosotros a entrenar!! –le gritó a los chicos que rodeaban a Lily, ella le mandó una mirada de agradecimiento a James.

James cogió del armario dos escobas, unos bates y unas bludger, Lily lo miraba interrogante, porque no sabía para que servía nada de eso. Luego le explicó un poco como subirse a la escoba y para que servía todo, Lily aprendía rápido, así que no tuvo que repetir. 15 minutos después James y Lily estaban en las escobas, sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch. James le mandaba bludgers a Lily y esta les daba a todas, la verdad es que tenía muy buenos reflejos e incluso los miembros del equipo, que estaban abajo preparando tácticas, la miraban alucinados. Sirius babeaba al ver a Lily (y yo babeo al verlo a el).

-creo que ya esta por hoy ¿no te parece? –pregunto James a la pelirroja, que sonreía divertida.

-si, muchas gracias, James –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-no tienes por que darmelas –contesto con voz apenas audible mientras se ponía como un tomate- ven

Ambos se desmontaron de la escoba y caminaron hacia donde estaba Sirius, que giró la mirada al ver que iban hacia el.

-¿qué pasa? –pregunto Lily cuando James se paró frente al capitán, Sirius, que lo miraba interrogante

-te tengo nueva golpeadora –anunció James sonriente y señalando a Lily

-¡¡¿qué??!!! –gritaron Sirius y Lily al mismo tiempo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

asharia-hatake: holas!! Pues claro que te dije que tenía un sirius lily!!! Gracias por leerlo! Que mona eres! Ya nos vemos!

Drack Loupy: hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado! Que ilusión que lo hayas impreso! Bueno aquí tienes el tres, espero que tambien te guste, aunque el proximo capitulo va a ser MUY interesante!! Ya tengo ganas de que llegue, un beso!!

MarianaBlackforever: hola, muchas gracias, bueno.. sirius a lo mejor llora un poco, pero eso lo arreglaré rapidamente, un beso y hasta pronto!

Loupy: hola, gracias, si, Dany Riddle es invención mía, pero es un personje muy importante, ya has visto que es una especie de protegido de Voldemort, eso traerá unos problemillas, pero no te cuento mas, la historia ya la tengo dentro de mi cabeza, ahora solo me queda escribirla, que es lo dificil. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Hasta pronto

Sara Fénix Black: hola! Gracias, me alegro que te guste, yo también quiero que pase algo entre ellos, así que no te preocupes que en el proximo capitulo ya me inventaré algo, bueno, un beso y gracias por el rr y por seguir mi historia, hasta pronto!

Amsp14: hola!, gracias por el rr, claro que continuo la historia, solo que tardo un poco, es que mi inspiración tarda un poco en llegar, se fue de viaje y no quiere volver, bueno, Sirius sufrirá un poquito pero no creo que haga un final del todo normal, pero ya lo irás viendo, porque es posible y a la vez no, es un rollo raro, pero lo tengo todo pensado y a mi personalmente me encanta, así que espero que a ti también te guste, bueno, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en todos mis fics, hasta pronto!


	4. la prueba

**LA PRUEBA**

-¿qué pasa? –pregunto Lily cuando James se paró frente al capitán, Sirius, que lo miraba interrogante

-te tengo nueva golpeadora –anunció James sonriente y señalando a Lily

-¡¡¿qué??!!! –gritaron Sirius y Lily al mismo tiempo

a Sirius casi le da algo al oír a su amigo, ¿es que James no se daba cuenta de que si le ponía a Lily todo el día delante no se iba a poder aguantar_???, ¿cómo salgo yo ahora de esta?, necesito una excusa sin que ni James ni Lily se enfaden, pero por otro lado, si la tengo aquí, todos los días.... ¡¡no!!, quítate eso de la cabeza, Sirius Black, Lilian Evans no es para ti ¿por qué no es para mi?!!!, cierto, James, James ¿recuerdas?, tu mejor amigo, tu hermano, no puedes hacerle esto._

A Lily le sorprendió la idea de James, ella nunca había jugado, y bueno... no lo había hecho mal, pero tanto como para entrar en el equipo.... _vamo, Lil, no seas tonta, Sirius es el capitán, puedes estar con el mas tiempo, _miró a Sirius _¿desde cuando me gusta tanto???, si tampoco es para tanto, vale, sí, es muy guapo, pero... no se que precisamente sea muy amable _volvió a mirarlo _decidido, entro en el equipo._

-¿te has vuelto loco? –pregunto Sirius- no sabe jugar, y no tengo tiempo para entrenarla, además tenemos que ganar la copa y con ella no conseguiríamos nada.

La cara de Lily se puso de un color rojo ira que no se distinguía de su pelo, de repente la idea de entrar en el equipo le pareció una estupidez, _¿qué demonios le he hecho yo a este tío para que me tenga tanta manía?, pues se puede meter su equipo de Quidditch por donde le quepa._

-ohh, vamos, Canuto, pero si tu la has visto, juega muy bien y eso que es su primera vez, yo me presto voluntario para entrenarla.

-gracias, James, pero no, no me interesa entrar en el equipo –dijo enfadada mirando a Sirius, que miró al suelo.

-espera, Lily!! –gritó James a la chica, que caminaba decidida hacia el castillo, James consiguió alcanzarla y pararla- dame un minuto, ¿vale?, no se que demonios le pasa a Canuto, pero... tu solo déjame hablar con el, eres buena y necesitamos gente como tu –argumentó James con una sonrisa.

-como quieras –aceptó ella con voz cansada. _¿ahora quieres entrar en el equipo?, ¿tengo que recordarte lo que dijo hace unos momentos???, _Lily sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta James ya estaba hablando con Sirius, un poco alejada de ella, por lo que no oía la conversación.

-¿se puede saber que te pasa? –pregunto James a su amigo, que ahora estaba concentrado en guardar las escobas.

-¿a mi?, ¿por qué lo preguntas?? –contestó inocente

-es buena, lo has visto, juega bien y necesitamos gente como ella, además sabes que Zak no va a jugar este curso, el primer partido es dentro de una semana y no tenemos golpeador.

-¿y? –a Sirius no se le ocurría que decir para que Lily no entrara, _es buena, yo mismo la vi, no nos vendría nada mal en el equipo, ¡no!, cuanto menos tiempo pases con ella mejor que mejor._

-solo hazle una prueba –rogó James- por favor... –pidió haciendo pucheros

-esta bien....

-¡¡si!!!

-pero después no me vengas con rollos

-descuida, te debo una

-oh oh –dijo Sirius señalando con la cabeza al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, que se acercaba.

Lily estaba esperando todavía, estaba concentrada en observar el campo de Quidditch, la verdad es que era alucinante. De repente sintió unas manos delante de sus ojos, se concentró en pensar quien podía ser, pero se rindió rapidamente. Se quitó las manos de los ojos y se giró para encontrarse con Dany Ryddle

-hola –saludó Lily

-hola

-¡juegas Quidditch! -exclamó al ver el traje que llevaba Dany y la escoba que estaba en el suelo.

-si, soy el capitán –respondió orgulloso

-¿qué eres?

-buscador

- Ryddle –dijo la voz de James desde detrás de Lily

-Potter –saludó con voz fría

-buenas noticias, Sirius te va a hacer una prueba –dijo James a la pelirroja sin prestar atención al Slytherin, que miraba con asco a James

-¿vas a entrar en el equipo? –pregunto Dany a la pelirroja

-lo voy a intentar

para estas ya todo el equipo de Slytherin y el de Gyffindor estaban uno en frente de otro, mirándose amenazante.

-si quieres un día podemos quedar y te enseño un par de trucos –dijo Dany con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de horror de James, Sirius soltó un bufido _por encima de mi cadáver_ pens

-ya tiene quien la enseñe –saltó James con la mandíbula apretada

-¿a si? ¿quién?, no serás tu

-justamente

-jaja, siento decirte Potter, que con tus pésimos conocimientos de escoba Lily no sabría ni montar en ella.

-mira, maldito mortifago –Dany soltó una risa- que yo sepa, estamos empatados en cuanto a partidos ganados, así que no te compares

-ya Potter, pero es porque me das pena y te doy ventaja, vamos.. pero si tu lo único que sabes hacer por ti mismo es peinarte.

-bueno, ya esta bien –gritó James antes de saltar sobre Dany como un loco y empezar a darle puñetazos.

En ese momento el campo de Quidditch se convirtió en una batalla campal, ambos equipos estaban peleándose, el campo estaba lleno de gritos de dolor y algún grito de auxilio de los que habían ido a ver el entrenamiento, que ya habían ido a avisar a algún profesor.

Lily y Sirius intentaban separar a Dany y a James, que se estaban matando

-por Dios parar!! –gritó Lily histérica mientras agarraba a Dany de la cintura y lo intentaba separar

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿qué demonios esta pasando aquí???????!!!!!!!!! –el grito que dio en ese momento el profesor Dumbledore hizo que todos los que estaba peleando pararan al momento- 50 puntos menos a todo aquel que haya peleado, y ahora mismo todo el mundo a sus habitaciones!!!!

Los alumnos poco a poco se fueron yendo, seguidos por profesores que no dejaban de gritarles. Pero un poco mas alejados, en una esquina estaban Lily sujetando a Dany, que sangraba mucho por la nariz y se quejaba del brazo y Sirius sujetando a James, que debía de tener una costilla rota y le sangraba el labio.

-sueltame que lo remato –gritaba James tratando de zafarse del brazo de su amigo

-¿qué tu me que???, te vas a enterar, Potter –gritaba Dany, pero estaba bien en el abrazo de Lily así que no hizo esfuerzo de soltarse.

-parad los dos!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó Sirius haciendo que Lily pegara un salto y Dany y James se callaran- os vamos a llevar a la enfermería, y al primero que diga una palabra se entera, y tu Ryddle –pronunció con asco- ten cuidadito, no olvides que soy prefecto y puedo quitarle puntos a tu casa, tantos como quiera, así que suelta a Evans y anda por ti mismo –dijo tratando de ocultar sus celos

Caminaron todos hacia la enfermería, todos en completo silencio y con cara de pocos amigos, cuando entraron en el castillo todo el mundo se los quedó mirando con extrañeza, pero ellos siguieron caminando con decisión hacia la enfermería.

-señora Pomfrey!!!!!!!! –gritó Sirius cuando llegaron mientras ayudaba a James a sentarse en una cama, Lily hizo lo mismo con Dany, que la miraba con una sonrisa que hizo que a Sirius le entraran ganas de matarlo directamente.

-¡¡se puede saber que les ha pasado!! –gritó la enfermera en cuanto entró.

La señora Pomfrey se puso a curarlos a ambos bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja y el capitán de Gryffindor, cuando terminó dijo que tendrían que quedarse ambos a dormir ahí, todos se quejaron pero no sirvió de nada.

-ve a hacerle la prueba –pidió James a Sirius

-¿qué?, ¿ahora? –pregunto horrorizado y a la ver mas feliz que yo con un chupachus (y eso es mucho, os lo aseguro)

-si, por favor, prefiero que este contigo a que este con ese –dijo señalando la cama de Dany, donde ahora el Slytherin le estaba contando algo gracioso a la pelirroja, que se estaba riendo.

-pero....

-anda, Sirius ¿si?

-claro... –_no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo..._

-Li... Eva... –en ese momento Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía ni siquiera como debía de llamarla- pelirroja!!!

Lily se giró y miró a Sirius

-te hago ahora la prueba –dijo sencillamente

Ella solo asintió, se despidió de ambos y salió con Sirius, pero antes...

-¡¡y como a alguno de los dos se os ocurra volver a hacer lo de hoy os juro que esas heridas no van a ser nada en comparación con lo que os voy a hacer!! –gritó a ambos

Los tres chicos la miraron sonrientes, James porque nunca había conocido a una tía con ese carácter, Dany porque pensó que Lily estaba hecha para el y Sirius, bueno... porque ya no la podía mirar de otra manera. Obviamente Lily no se dio cuenta porque había salido de allí rápidamente hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-espera! –le gritó Sirius mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Lily se paró y lo esperó un poco, cuando ambos estuvieron uno al lado del otro siguieron caminando juntos y en silencio hacia el campo.

El sol ya se había puesto y ahora solo la luz de la luna menguante (hay que aclarar eso para que no haya confusiones de licántropo) los iluminaba, aunque en el campo de Quidditch había algo mas de luz.

Sirius cogió las escobas y le dio una a Lily, y el se quedó con otra. La verdad es que ya sabia como jugaba Lily, y sabía que la iba a coger para el equipo, así que en vez de mirar como jugaba se dedicó a mirarla a ella, cosa que puso bastante nerviosa a Lily. Después de una hora de entrenar y dar golpes a todas las bolas que Sirius mandaba ambos quedaron agotados.

-¿qué tal lo he hecho? –pregunto Lily satisfecha de si misma.

-bueno... los he visto mejores –mintió el rápidamente

-¿se puede saber que demonios te he hecho? –pregunto Lily enfadada, ¿por que siempre era así con ella?

_Controlate _se repetía Sirius, pero no podía, esa chica era... no sabía ni como describirla, no era capaz de dejar de mirarla, lo único que quería en ese momento era besarla, se sorprendió ante esa necesidad tan grande, clavó su mirada en los labios de Lily, que se movían rápido mientras la chica hablaba, aunque Sirius no prestaba atención a lo que decía.

-y no entiendo por que te portas así conmigo, sobre todo cuando yo no te hecho na.....

Lily seguía diciéndole a Sirius todo lo que no le había dicho antes, pero no pudo continuar porque el chico la agarró fuerte de la cintura y la besó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Lily, cuando se le pasó el shock y fue capaz de reaccionar respondió al beso mientras notaba como las manos de Sirius acariciaban su cuerpo, dejando una cálida sensación por donde pasaban sus manos. La pelirroja nunca se había sentido así, abrazaba a Sirius con fuerza por miedo a que se fuera, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, que el estuviera a su lado. En la mente de Sirius el recuerdo de James cobraba fuerza, "creo que estoy enamorado" había dicho su amigo en relación a Lily, confió en el para que le hiciera la prueba y ahí estaba él, besando a la chica de la que su mejor amigo y su casi hermano estaba enamorado, pero es que ella tan.... no podía separarse de ella, no quería. Cuando al fin se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos, pidiendo mas con la mirada. Sirius, sabiendo que si quedaba ahí un momento mas no podría resistirse salió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el castillo, dejando a una impresionada pelirroja en medio del campo de Quidditch.

Lily esperó un rato antes de seguir el mismo camino que cogió Sirius para ir al colegio, _este tío no tiene punto intermedio, o me besa o me insulta _pensaba sin poder evitar una sonrisa tonta al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos, se acarició los labios y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en frente del retrato de la dama gorda, que le preguntaba la contraseña.

-puré de patatas –contestó feliz.

Cuando entró en la sala común se sorprendió por la cantidad de gente que había, todos estaban de pie, o sentados en el suelo o en los sillones, y en el medio de todo estaban James, con un brazo vendado contando con pose orgullosa como había dejado tirado a Dany en el suelo.

-ey, Lil, ven aquí –la invitó James a sentarse al lado del mientras empujaba a Peter para hacer sitio.

-estoy cansada, me voy a la cama

-espera!!!, al final entraste en el equipo, ¡enhorabuena!, Sirius ya me dijo que lo hiciste muy bien

Lily miró a Sirius, que estaba sentado al otro lado de James, el giró la cara para no mirar a la pelirroja, que asintió a James mientras alumnos de Gryffindor la felicitaban

Lily subió a su habitación y encontró a Kate sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro.

-¿qué te pasa? –le pregunto a la pelirroja

-nada

-esa cara no es de nada

Lily dudó si contarle a Kate o no lo que había pasado con Sirius, al final se decidió por decírselo pero la puerta se abrió en el momento justo con en que la chica iba a empezar a hablar.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

hola!!!!! ¿qué os ha parecido??????, por fa dejadme vuestras opiniones para saber si llevo el fic por buen camino o no, ya he puesto algo entre ellos!! Al fin, se que lo estabais esperando y la verdad ya no me quedaban excusas para retrasarlo, bueno ahora contesto a vuestros rr, por cierto, mil gracias a las tres!!! Sois las mejores!!

**Mariana Black Forever**: hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr. Siento haberte tenido esperando, soy un desastre!! Pero es que no doy abasto. Muchas gracias por tus animos, me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que este chap haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y muchas gracias!!

**Dark Loupy:** hola!! Que tal??? A ver si te conectas, qeu me apetece hablar contigo!! Mi ordenador me putea, ahora no me funcina!! Que estrés!!! Bueno eso, muchas gracias por tu rr, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, un besooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Amsp14:** hola!! Si, bueno, a James le golpearon un poco la cabeza, pero como a todos los tíos... si, ya ves que al final Sirius se "sacrifico" por James, aunque no se a cual de los dos le parecio mejor que Lily entrara en el equipo.... mortifagos, a mi tambien me gustan, tienes razon, le dan mas emocion al fic, pero solo te digo que este esta muy enrevesado y ya veras... ya tengo ganas de llegar a esos capitulos... bueno, ya te dejo que voy a ver si me da tiempo a actualizar algo mas, que yo cuando meto el turbo actualizo todo en un día. Un beso y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!! Por cierto, actualiza matrimonio ¿por conveniencia?!!! Que ya tengo ganas de saber que pasa!, un beso


	5. visita a hogsmeade

**VISITA A HOGSMEADE**

Lily subió a su habitación y encontró a Kate sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro.

-¿qué te pasa? –le pregunto a la pelirroja

-nada

-esa cara no es de nada

Lily dudó si contarle a Kate o no lo que había pasado con Sirius, al final se decidió por decírselo pero la puerta se abrió en el momento justo con en que la chica iba a empezar a hablar.

-ay, Lil, que envidia –dijo Alissa a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba en la cama- yo también quiero que James me defienda.

-¿de que hablas? –pregunto la pelirroja sin entender

-¿cómo que de que habla? –pregunto Sophie

-James ya nos contó a todos como Dany se estaba metiendo contigo llamándote... bueno, tu sabes... sangre sucia y como el se lanzó sobre ese idiota y casi lo mata hasta que te pidió perdón

-¿a si? –pregunto Lily molesta- no lo sabía tendré que darle mañana las gracias –dijo mientras se metía en la cama enfadada.

Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx

Sirius estaba tumbado en su cama con la mirada clavada en el techo, tenía las cortinas de su cama echadas para poder hablar sin que los demás escuchaban, es que cuando estaba solo le gustaba hablar consigo mismo para poner ideas en claro, y ahora mismo tenía un problema un tanto enorme: Lily

-¿que hago?, por un lado puedo mandar mi amistad con James a la porra por una chica, cosa que no estoy dispuesto a hacer, y por el otro puedo mandar a Lily a tomar por saco y mantener a James como amigo, pero es que yo no quiero perder a Lily.................. y ¿a ella le gusto yo?, porque si le gusto yo y no le gusta James digo yo que algún día el entenderá que Lily no es para el, y........mierda!!!! ¿qué hago???, por Dios!!, es que.. Lily es... única, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, pero James.......... mierda!!!!!! Tengo que olvidarme de Lily, que no vaya a mas, hay miles y miles de chicas, solo tengo que concentrarme en olvidar a Lily, cuanto menos la vea mejor, así que a esquivarla, metete esto en la cabeza, Sirius Black, Lilian Evans no es para ti.

a al mañana siguiente las chicas estaban desayunando en la mesa de Gyffindor mientras hablaban sobre las clases que tendrían hoy y lo poco que les apetecía ir a ellas.

-a mi la que menos me apetece en estos momentos es adivinación, el profesor Bretón está como una cabra, a mi me parece que se yo mas adivinación que el –comentaba Sophie mientras se tragaba sus cereales.

De repente una oleada de suspiros señaló a todo el gran comedor que los Merodeadores habían entrado, Jame hizo una seña a sus amigos hacia las chicas y se sentaron con ellas, Lily sonrió al ver a Sirius, pero el ni la saludó y se sentó al lado de Alissa, a la que dedicó una sonrisa que hizo derretirse a ambas chicas. James se sentó al lado de Lily, pero esta no le hizo ni caso, estaba enfadada por lo que había dicho de Dany, ¿cómo se atrevía?, había sido justo él el que se había lanzado como un energúmenos sobre el pobre Dany, que solo estaba hablando con Lily. (bueno, había insultado un poco a James, pero el no había empezado la pelea)

-hola, Lil –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la chica se giró y se encontró con Dany sentado justo detrás suya, pero en la mesa de Slytherin, a escasos 3 pasos de la de Gyffindor.

-hola, Dany

-Dany, ¿tu que dices? –le pregunto Lucius desde su mesa, el chico hizo un gesto a Lily y se enfrasco en su conversación con Lucius y Snape.

La pelirroja volvió a la conversación de su mesa, en la que hablaban de la salida a Hogsmeade. Lily había oído hablar de ese pueblo, era el único enteramente mágico y tenía muchas ganas de verlo, su madre le había firmado el permiso para ir y ya había olvidado que mañana sería la primera salida.

-¿quieres venir conmigo? –le pregunto Sirius a Alissa, Lily se quedó blanca y sin respiración mientras veía como él le sujetaba la mano a Alissa, que asentía efusivamente.

-¿hay que llevar pareja a Hogsmeade? –pregunto ella mientras apretaba la mandíbula y se contenía para no tirarle el plato a la cabeza a Sirius, que la miraba de reojo.

-no necesariamente, pero te lo pasas mejor –contesto Remus mientras le hacía la misma pregunta a Sophie, que le dedicó una sonrisa tonta al licántropo de afirmación, mas bien de: ¡¡como lo dudabas!

Lily pensó rápido, James ya estaba abriendo la boca y supuso que sería para preguntarle si quería ir con el, pero ni loca iría con ese mentiroso presumido, se le ocurrió una gran idea, le iba a enseñar a ese Black.

-Dany! –lo llamó, el chico se giró al momento cambiando su expresión fría por una angelical- ¿vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana? –sus amigas empezaron a toser, seguramente se habían atragantado de la impresión, Dany sonrió satisfecho, le iba a hacer la misma pregunta a Lily, pero estaba esperando el momento oportuno

-claro Lils, te espero a las 12 en el vestíbulo

-genial, pues hasta entonces –dijo con una sonrisa

-hasta luego –contestó el mas feliz que yo el día de los reyes magos (y ya es decir, por cierto ¡¡que poquito queda!!)

Lily se giró satisfecha, recogió su mochila del suelo, se levantó y le dedicó una mirada de fastídiate a un pálido Sirius, que aun tenía el tenedor dentro de la boca

-nos vemos –dijo a modo de despedida antes de salir por la puerta

Sirius miró a James, que estaba igual que él _no he renunciado a esa chica para que se la lleve un maldito mortífago, y ella de que va ¿ayer me besa y hoy ya esta con otro?, _en ese momento Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, en primer lugar el había sido el primero en irse con otra y en segundo el había sido el que la había besado.... _y que beso......_ sus pensamientos viajaron a la noche anterior, cuando aunque solo por unos maravillosos minutos había besado a esa pelirroja que lo traía loco, soltó un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el resto de la gente de la mesa

-¿te encuentras bien, Canuto? –pregunto Remus.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista clavada en el cielo, que se veía a través del techo del Gran Comedor, y la cabeza apoyada en las manos, y prefería no saber la expresión que tendría su cara, ¿cómo podía haber llegado el, el gran Sirius Black, a esto??, incluso le daba miedo decirlo, aunque fuera en sus pensamientos, le daba miedo admitirlo, porque sabía que si lo reconocía nada le podría detener hasta conseguir lo que quería, y lo que quería era a Lilian Evans, se había enamorado de ella, bien, ya lo había dicho.....

-parece que estes enamorado –bromeó Kate, todos los de la mesa rieron, el que Sirius estuviera enamorado era tan probable como que Quejicus se lavara el pelo.

-tengo que irme –dijo Sirius como respuesta, levantándose de un salto y pasando por alto el comentario.

Salió corriendo, ¿dónde podía estar esa pelirroja?, el castillo era demasiado grande.... _si ya estuviera listo el mapa del merodeador... _pensó con melancolía, se paró un momento y evaluó la situación. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, la biblioteca. Salió corriendo hacia esa dirección pasando por alto a todos los alumnos a los que estaba empujando y lanzando contra la dura pared, ya luego se disculparía.... _¿¿disculparme??, creo que esa chica me esta afectando demasiado...._

-¡¡¡Black!! –gritó alguien a su lado, alguien al que acababa de empujar

-callate!! –gritó el sin saber con quien hablaba, se arrepintió al momento al reconocer la voz

-¿¿¿cómo has dicho???

-lo siento, profesora McGonagall... es que... –en ese momento a su mente no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa decente, ya estaba a dos pasos de la biblioteca e incluso le pareció ver una melena rojiza, pero claro... no había dejado de ver esa melena desde que la conoció, ni esos ojos, ni esa boca.... _concentrate!!!! _Se reprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de quien tenía delante y de la situación en la que se encontraba- verá... es que.... tenía tantas ganas de ir a su clase, que iba corriendo para coger un buen sitio, y claro, ni cuenta me di de.....

-mala excusa, Black, mi clase esta en la otra dirección

-cierto –dijo el mirando en donde estaba- pero es que antes de ir a su clase, tenía que ir a sacar a Peter del..... armario de las escobas, que un maldito Slytherin, lo encerró, por cierto ese Slytherin es Daniel Riddle –aclaró el, si colaba incluso podía caerle una buena al imbecil ese por atreverse a salir con SU chica.

-ha tenido suerte, estoy de buen humor, así que solo le descontaré 20 puntos.

-¿¿20 puntos??, ¿y si estuviera de mal humor cuantos me habría descontado??? –casi grito de la indignación, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que no era ni le momento, ni el lugar, ni la persona correcta a la que le estaba diciendo eso- disculpe, 20 puntos son totalmente justos y razonables, como se nota que es usted la jefa de la casa.... que haríamos nosotros sin su gran justicia, ¿le he dicho que esa túnica nueva le sienta genial?

-adiós, Black, y por su bien llegue a tiempo a mi clase.

-adiós, profesora –_nota mental: mejorara mis excusas_

Después de ese pequeño gran incidente siguió corriendo hacia la biblioteca, cuando llegó se encontró la puerta cerrada, abrió con cuidado, entró y se encontró con la biblioteca a oscuras, ¿estaría Lily ahí?

Caminó entre unas estanterías, acariciando las tapas de los libros con reconocimiento y aguantando sus ganas de toser por la cantidad de polvo que había allí, prefirió no pensar en lo que ocurriría si Filch lo encontrara en ese momento. Al fin la vio, y no pudo evitar quedarse parado un momento, solo observándola.

Lily estaba apoyada en el antepecho de la ventana, con los codos sobre la madera agrietada y la cabeza medio hundida en ellos. La luz entraba a través de la ventana, alumbrando la biblioteca, que a pesar de toda la luz que entraba seguía a oscuras, era el lugar perfecto para un encuentro furtivo con.... _¿con quien?, ¿eh, Lil?, ¿con Sirius?, ese maldito imbecil que te dejó tirada por Alissa _Lily frunció el entrecejo, si antes no entendía a ese tío ahora ya ni lo intentaba entender, ¿cómo podía ser tan cabrón?, _primero me ignora, luego me insulta, luego me besa y luego me vuelve a ignorar, pues se_ _va a enterar....._

De repente sintió como unas manos cálidas se ponían sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole ver, pegó un salto del susto, y luego exprimió su mente tratando de encontrar al dueño de esas manos

-¿dany? –pregunto soltando el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza... ¿quién podía ser sino?

Se giró con una sonrisa y se encontró con la cara de decepción que tenía Sirius Black. Lily sintió como el corazón se le paraba, notó la sangre quieta en sus venas, ¿y ahora que quería?

-¿decepcionada? –pregunto el chico mientras se apoyaba en la pared, aun podía oír en su cabeza la forma en que Lily pronunció el nombre de ese maldito mortifago, y vio la sonrisa con la que la chica se giro. _¿acaso esperabas que te reconociera, Sirius? _

-¿qué quieres, Black?

_¿qué que quiero? _Se quedó paralizado al oír esa pregunta, ¿y ahora que le decía?, la verdad es que lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era hablar con ella, solo pensar en el beso de la noche anterior........

-ehh.... así que vas con Riddle

-si, ¿algún problema con eso?, porque tu vas con Alissa

_¿esta celosa???? ¡¡¡¡¡esta celosa!!!!!! _Gritó Sirius en su mente, eufórico sintió deseos de saltar de alegría.

-tengo clase, y ya llego tarde, así que hasta luego, nos vemos –dijo rápido Lily antes de irse de ahí casi corriendo.

-pero!... –tarde, Lily ya se había ido.

Sirius salió corriendo, si llegaba tarde a clase de transformaciones McGonagall lo mataría.

al fin el sábado había llegado, cosa que Lily agradeció enormemente, porque sus amigas no dejaban de mandarle indirectas sobre dos cosas Dany y mortifagos, ¡¡por supuesto que Dany no era un mortifago!! ¿cómo podían pensar eso??, además Alissa estaba insoportable, se había probado todas las túnicas de todas las chicas de Gryffindor y algunas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf para ver cual le quedaba mejor para ir con Sirius, al final se había decidido por la de Lily, que resignada se la dejó mientras intentaba ocultar los celos y se controlaba para no mandarle un hechizo a Alissa. Además James había estado muy pesado, la seguía a todas partes y le hablaba sobre cualquier tontería que no venía a cuento, pero lo peor era Sirius, no sabía como lo hacía pero siempre se encontraba con el en todas partes, a veces estaba simpático y otras tan borde que ni la saludaba, cada día que pasaba Lily entendía menos a ese tío, pero a la vez le gustaba mas....

-vamos a llegar tarde!! –gritó la pelirroja a sus amigas que aun estaban encerradas en el baño terminando de prepararse.

-¿qué tal voy? –pregunto Alissa por séptima vez en media hora- ¿crees que a Sirius le gustara?? ¿y a donde me llevará?

-ni lo se ni me importa, ¿queréis terminar de una vez??? –gritó Lily histérica, Alissa se encogió de hombros y Shopie siguió peinándose, pero Kate se acercó a Lily y la miró con preocupación, llevaba rara unos días y creía saber por que era.

Un rato mas tarde bajaron a la sala común, donde Remus, Sirius y James, que ya estaba con su pareja, una chica de séptimo que estaba coladita por el, las estaban esperando. Alissa se puso delante de Sirius esperando que este le dijera algo sobre su túnica, bueno mas bien la de Lily, pero el estaba demasiado ocupando mirando a la pelirroja como para ocuparse de ella.

-¿nos vamos? –pregunto Shopie mientras se agarraba del brazo de Remus, que después de muchos intentos había conseguido pedirle que fuera con el.

-si

Cuando llegaron al Vestíbulo, este ya estaba lleno de alumnos preparados para irse, Dany hablaba con Lucius y con Snape, pero al ver aparecer a Lily se despidió de estos y se fue como una bala a por su pareja.

Sirius vio como el Slytherin se acercaba y cogía a Lily de la mano, que lo saludó con una sonrisa. Ninguno hizo ningún comentario sobre la compañía de la pelirroja, pero sus miradas hablaban por ellos.

-nosotros nos vamos –dijo Lily a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba con Dany, que le mandó una mirada de triunfo a James, que le contestó con el corte de manga.

Dany y Lily, para desgracia de esta última, tuvieron que compartir carro con Alissa y Sirius; porque los demás estaban ocupados. El ambiente fue un poco asfixiante, Alissa hablaba animadamente con Sirius, que no le hacía ni caso y solo se preocupaba de mirar a la pelirroja que tenía sentada delante. Lily, por su parte, escuchaba lo que Dany le decía, aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos se dirigían hacia Sirius, y ahí se quedaban por un buen rato, hasta que Dany la llamaba y la devolvía a la realidad.

Cuando por fin llegaron Lily salió prácticamente de un salto, y Dany la siguió con la misma rapidez, solo había dos cosas que no soportaba, los Gryffindor y los sangre sucia, justo lo que era Lily, pero con ella era diferente....

-¿a dónde vamos? –le pregunto a Dany, que se había parado mientras miraba el lugar.

-¿a dónde quieres ir?

-no se, es la primera vez que vengo, así que...

-¿es la primera vez??, entonces te haré de guía y luego te llevaré a un sitio que te encantará

ya eran las 7.30, Sirius había estado todo el día escuchando las superficiales conversaciones de Alissa mientras paseaban por Hogsmeade una y otra vez, cuando le empezaron a doler las piernas le propuso a esta ir a Las Tres Escobas, cuando llegaron se encontraron con James, Katrin (la acompañante de James), Remus y Shopie; Sirius se dirigió hacia ellos como una bala y los seis empezaron a hablar y a beber cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿has visto a Lily? –le pregunto James a Sirius en un susurro, este negó con la cabeza- yo tampoco, a lo mejor ese maldito hijo de su madre le ha hecho algo.

Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro una feliz pareja, Dany sonreía mientras agarraba la mano de Lily, que se iba destornillando de la risa. Ambos se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron sin decatarse de la presencia de los demás.

-¿qué te apetece tomar? –pregunto Dany dejando de reír, pero manteniendo la sonrisa

-jej, no se jjej, ¿qué me recomiendas? –dijo aun en medio de un ataque de risa

-dos cervezas de mantequilla –ordenó al camarero.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a hablar otra vez, Lily ya no recordaba la última vez que se lo había pasado tan bien, Dany le había enseñado el pueblo de arriba abajo, le había regalado unas cosas muy raras que habían visto en una tienda, se pusieron morados de golosinas y luego habían ido a zonko, a comprar unas cuantas payasadas que le habían dado luego a Crabbe y a Goyle, que picaron como tontos y empezaron a correr por todo el pueblo gritando cosas ininteligibles que solo ellos sabían lo que eran.

-¡¡Lily!! –la aludida sintió como la llamaban y se giró para encontrarse con Sophie, que la llamaba desde unas mesas mas allá

-ahora vuelvo –le dijo a Dany, que asintió con una sonrisa, aunque luego miró al grupo con cara de odio.

-¿qué tal? –pregunto Alissa

-muy bien, ¿y vosotros?

-genial –contestó Shopie mientras le mandaba una mirada cómplice a Remus, que se sonrojo y sonrió

-¿y con Dany, que tal? –pregunto Alissa preocupada, ella era la que mas había insistido en que Dany era peligroso, y todas esas pamplinas que habían sacado de quicio a la pelirroja

Lily solo sonrió, dándoles a entender a todos que genial, Sirius se puso rojo de la rabia y estuvo a punto de mandarle un hechizo a Dany, que miraba a Lily desde la mesa en la que estaba sentado como si temiera que se la pudieran llevar.

-¿no habéis visto a Kate? –pregunto Lily tratando de romper el incomodo silencio en el que todos miraban a Dany entre atemorizados y amenazantes.

-esta con Steff, así que no hay problema

-si, es verdad, bueno pues yo me voy, que me esta esperando –se despidió mientas señalaba al chico.

-hasta luego –dijeron todos, entre los cuales Sirius apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Lily fue hacia donde estaba su amigo y se sentó con el, que empezó inmediatamente a contarle de todo un poco. Alternaba la atención que le prestaba al chico con las miradas que le mandaba a Sirius, que mas descaradamente no dejaba de mirarla mientras Alissa le hablaba sobre sabe Dios que cosa.

Un rato mas tarde Lily y Dany salieron del bar, Sirius vio desde su mesa como ese mal nacido agarraba a SU Lily de la cintura, le dieron unas ganas alucinantes de ir y matarlo, pero la idea de ir a Azkaban no le hacía gracia (..............), así que.. se abstuvo.

-no me inspira confianza eso de que se vaya con el así como así ¿y si le hace algo? –comentó Alissa mientras miraba hacia la puerta

-cierto, creo que deberíamos de ir y vigilar, por si acaso –dijo Sirius mientras se ponía en pie de un salto, y salió del bar sin siquiera asegurarse de si alguien le seguía o no.

Lily y Dany caminaban tranquilamente por una calle desierta del pueblo, todos los alumnos estaban en los bares, y no era para menos porque hacía muchísimo frío, Dany aprovechó esto para acercarse mas a Lily y rodearla con un brazo, ella se sintió un poco incómoda pero no supo que hacer para evitar el acercamiento del chico.

-tal vez será mejor que volvamos –opinó Lily

-aquí se esta bien –contestó el mientras se paraba- ¿tienes frío?

Lily solo asintió y el chico se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, ella se quedó estática, pero Dany parecía que quería mas, se separó un poco de ella, la miró a los ojos y con cuidado se fue acercándo a sus labios.

-será mejor que no lo hagas –dijo una voz detrás de ellos interrumpiéndolos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hola a todas!! ¿qué os ha parecido el chap????? ¡espero que os haya gustado, pobre Sirius!! Le quitan a la novia por todos lados!! No da una el pobre, y al final como acabara??? Bueno, para eso aun faltan bastante capitulos, así que no queda otra que esperar! Pero intentaré actualizar lo antes posibles, prometido.

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus maravillosos rr!!! Muchas gracias, de verdad, si no fuera por vosotras.......... no se lo que haría!, bueno un beso y...:

Mariana Blackforever: hola amiga!! Que tal?? Espero que todo bien. Tiempo tengo poquito, pero lo administro lo mejor que puedo ¡¡todo para los fics! A ver como vienen luego las notas.... esperemos que bien. Me encanta que te guste mi fic!, la verdad es que no hay mucha gente que lea de esta pareja, yo tampoco leo mucho, pero no se... yo como soy rara me gustan las parejas raras, jeje, bueno, un beso, espero que este chap te haya gustado y no se te haya hecho pesado ni nada de eso. Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por todo!!!

Sara Fénix Black: hola!, si que me habías dejado rr en el chap 2, creo, pero encanta de que leas mi historia!!! Ya, esta pareja tiene muy poco futuro, y yo no me leí muchos fics de ellos, porque he de reconocer que Lily James me encanta, pero yo, menos slash, leo de todo. Ya!! Dany Riddle es mi gran sorpresa!, jeje, no te digo mas, yo mantengo la intriga como tu, o al menos lo intento... bueno muchas gracias por todo, espero que te haya gustado el chap y que todo te vaya muy bien, un beso!!!

Leo Black Le Fay: hola tes!!! Donde andas metida que no te veo por el mail??? Njo se como puedes ver el exorcista!!! Que miedo! Bueno muchas gracias por leerte el fic, espero que te este gustando un beso y nos vemos el lunes!!

Amsp14: hola amiga!! La amistad de James y Sirius, ya se, la amistad que todo el mundo querría, pero si, es verdad, pueden tener problemas por ellas, es muuy probable, pero pasa muy a menudo, así que... te gusto eso de que Lily entrara en el equipo?? Me alegro, porque dudaba si hacerlo o no. Eso de que va a evolucionar de una forma que no te imaginas, pues casi que si, porque cuando le dije a mi amiga lo que pesnaba hacer..... me dijo que no lo hubiera adivinado en mucho tiempo, así que......... claro que a lo mejor tu ya lo descubres y a la porra la sorpresa, pero bueno, todo se vera, un beso y hasta pronto!!

Gothic Loupy: hola!! Siiiiiiii, pegale a mi ordenador!!, hazlo por mi!! Te lo agradezcooooooooo, ejej ,si tu tranquila que te aviso cada vez que suba algo, no hay fallo. Bueno te dejo que el imbecil de mi hermano quiere dormir y yo lo tengo que ahogar con la almohada!! Eje, un beso!!

Bueno, hasta aquí el chap, espero que os haya gustado. Y dejad rr por fa!! Quiero saber vuestras opiniones!! Besos a todas!! Y mucha suerte en todo!!


	6. sucesos inesperados

**CAPITULO 6**

_-aquí se esta bien –contestó el mientras se paraba- ¿tienes frío?_

_Lily solo asintió y el chico se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, ella se quedó estática, pero Dany parecía que quería mas, se separó un poco de ella, la miró a los ojos y con cuidado se fue acercando a sus labios._

_-será mejor que no lo hagas –dijo una voz detrás de ellos, interrumpiéndolos._

Lily levantó la cabeza en el momento justo en el que veía como Sirius, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, miraba a Dany con odio.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –la voz de Dany volvió a transformarse en lo que era, un sonido frío que irradiaba odio.

-te he dicho, que te alejes de ella

-¿y que pasa si no me da la gana? –a medida que hablaba se había alejado un poco de la pelirroja para acercarse más a Sirius

-entonces te alejaré yo –el también se acercaba a Dany, mirándolo con el mismo odio

-jajajaja, ¿tu?

-sí, yo

Lily, parada en el medio, observaba la discusión desde ambos bandos, sin saber a cual apoyar, trató de abrir la boca un par de veces, para frenar las discusiones de ambos chicos, pero cada vez que iba a decir algo la frenaba uno con un insulto dedicado al otro.

-vamos, Lily –dijo Sirius mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica; "¿pero que se ha creído?, ¿que voy a ir con el? ¿Este tío es tonto?"

Lily miró a Sirius levantando una ceja y con la incredulidad reflejada en sus facciones. Y, obviamente, sin moverse del sitio.

-ya lo has visto, se queda conmigo –el brazo de Dany rodeó los hombros de Lily, a la que miró con triunfo.

Sirius la miró incrédulo, ¿Lily había decidido quedarse con Dany?, ¡¡por encima de su cadáver!!, ¡volvería con el aunque tuviera que tirarle de su preciosa cabellera roja!!, Sirius permaneció en el sitio, sin retirar la mano, y mirando a Lily intensamente. Ella vaciló, dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego volvió hacia atrás; sin acabar de decidirse

-vámonos, Lily –la instó Dany, viendo con preocupación la vacilación de la chica.

-¡te he dicho que se viene conmigo!

-¡se queda conmigo!

-conmigo!

-conmigo!!

-¿y lo que yo opine no importa??!! –gritó ella roja de rabia

-¡¡no!! –gritaron los otros dos a la vez.

-¿ah, no?, pues ahí os quedáis los dos –informó antes de salir de ahí a paso rápido, en dirección a cualquier lugar que estuviera bien alejado.

-¡Lily! –fue lo último que escuchó antes de echar a correr.

Después de dar vueltas por el pueblo desierto, sin encontrase con nadie, con el frío poniéndole el pelo de punta, y con la oscuridad como compañera, llegó a la conclusión de que se había perdido.

-mierda! –se dijo a sí misma mientras le daba una patada a una piedra ¡¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera nadie en todo ese maldito pueblo?!

-¿te has perdido, pelirroja? –una voz detrás de ella llamó su atención, se giró y se encontró cara a cara con James Potter, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿la verdad?, sí

-jejej, ven conmigo, anda –invitó mientras hacía un gesto con el brazo

Ella dejó de lado su orgullo y se dejó guiar por su dolor de pies y sus ganas de llegar de una vez a su habitación, por lo que siguió a James.

Deshicieron el camino que Lily había andado hasta entonces, en completo silencio. Pero entonces, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a los carruajes, James habló:

-lo siento, Lily

-¿Por qué? –pregunto ella, haciéndose la tonta

-por lo que dije el otro día, se que te fastidió que mintiera sobre lo de Dany, lo siento, de verdad… pero…

-¿pero? –pregunto ella, satisfecha con la disculpa

-pero es que me gustas mucho –reveló James mientras se ponía nervioso y empezaba a mover mucho las manos y a mirar al suelo, para que ella no viera lo rojo que estaba

Lily se había quedado petrificada con la respuesta del chico, bueno… algo había notado, pero Potter era igual con todas.

-James, yo…

-solo quería que lo supieras, Lily, tal vez algún día te guste salir conmigo, y yo…

-James, ahora mismo no…

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo, al menos… ¿amigos? –preguntó mientras extendía la mano.

Lily sonrió y fue hacia donde estaba James, al que le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico se quedó como un tomate y sonrió ampliamente. Luego juntos reanudaron el camino, mientras hablaban de todo lo que no se habían contando esos días. Mientras, a unos pasos de donde estaban ellos, Sirius Black se dejaba caer en el suelo, había llegado en el momento justo en el que la pelirroja le daba un beso a James, ¿que había sido eso?, lo inundó una oleada de desesperación, ¿no era eso lo que quería? ¿no quería alejarla de él?, entonces ¿por que se ponía así?, ¡mejor! ¡que se fuera con James!, además, parecía que a ella le gustaba mucho estar con su amigo, así que el no le pondría pegas. Se levantó de un salto y le dio una patada al árbol mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lily y James llegaron al castillo antes de lo esperado. Se pasaron todo el camino hablando, aunque el que más hablaba era James, como siempre, que le contaba a Lily toda clase de cosas y trucos sobre el Quidditch. La pelirroja asentía y de vez en cuando sonreía por las ocurrencias del Gryffindor.

Llegaron hasta su sala común, y James insistió hasta que la pelirroja aceptó a que la acompañara hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-bueno, ya llegamos –dijo ella señalando la puerta que estaba detrás

-si… me lo pasé muy bien, Lily, aunque solo estuvimos un rato juntos. Tal vez la próxima vez podamos… ir juntos… todo el tiempo… -la voz de James denotaba su nerviosismo, y el movimiento continuo de las manos también. Lily sonrió y asintió un poco incómoda.

-hasta mañana, Potter

-James, por favor –pidió el con la vista clavada en el suelo

-hasta luego, James –repitió ella antes de entrar en la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se recostó en esta. Menudo día. No volvería a Hogsmeade en su vida.

-¡¡lily!! –tres voces sacaron a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-que susto! –gritó ella mientras saludaba a Alissa, Kate y Sophie- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-bueno, es que Remus y Sirius fueron a buscarte y nosotras vinimos para aquí –dijo Sophie mientras se peinaba, Alissa estaba a parte, con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en la ventana

-¿no te perdiste? –preguntó Kate sentándose en la cama de Lily

-no… me encontró Potter y me vine con él ¿Qué le pasa a ALissa? –le preguntó en un susurro

-nada… que como Black la dejó para ir a buscarte creo que está un poco molesta

-¡no estoy un poco molesta, estoy muy molesta! –gritó la aludida girándose y encarando a Lily

-Alis, yo lo siento, pero…

-es igual, Lil, tu no tienes la culpa –dijo ella con una sonrisa- no estoy enfadada contigo. De todas formas, para lo poco que duró la cita fue fantástica… -su tono era soñador y su mirada estaba clavada en el techo de la habitación, mientras suspiraba sin parar

El cuerpo de Lily se tensó al imaginarse a Sirius y a Alissa, y su fantástica tarde juntos.

-paseamos toda la tarde, luego fuimos hasta la casa de los gritos, y ay, que lindo es!! –gritó colorada hasta las orejas mientras se tiraba sobre la cama. Sophie reía y Kate no le quitaba la vista de encima a Lily, que a su vez miraba al suelo con la mandíbula apretada.

-tengo sueño, hasta mañana –dijo la pelirroja mientras se metía en la cama, con ropa y todo, y cerraba la cortina, alejando las miradas curiosas.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sirius, por su lado, había tenido que aguantar algo parecido a la mañana siguiente. La noche anterior se ocupó de llegar lo más tarde posible, para encontrarse a sus amigos dormidos y no tener que escuchar a James y su maravilloso relato sobre lo bien que se lo había pasado con Lily. Para su desgracia no pudo esquivar la historia a la mañana siguiente, cuando James, Remus y la rata se levantaron y le contaron lo que habían hecho cada uno. Su desayuno en el Gran Comedor se convirtió en el mas amargo de toda su vida, no pudo comer nada mientras se imaginaba a James y a Lily haciendo lo que hubieran hecho después de encontrarse.

Ahora estaba en el pasillo de las mazmorras, esperando a que llegara el profesor. A su lado James hablaba con Remus, y le preguntaba por el mapa del merodeador, al que al parecer aún le quedaban unos retoques, porque los hechizos que James había diseñado no habían surtido el efecto esperado.

Un ojo de Sirius buscaba a Lily con desesperación por todas partes, mientras que el otro trataba de no hacerlo, pero sin mucho éxito. Cuando la vio tuvo que tragar saliva para aguantarse las ganas de ir a donde estaba ella y aunque solo fuera tocarla.

-¡¡Lily!! –llamó James con un ademán para que se acercara

"que no se acerque", se decía Sirius, pero sus pensamientos caían a cada rato, porque lo único que deseaba era que se acercara a él.

-hola, James –dijo ella a unos pasos de distancia

-¿que tal? –preguntó el con los ojos brillantes

-bien –contestó ella mientras trataba de no mirar a Sirius- oh!, perdona James –se disculpó mientras se alejaba del chico.

Los merodeadores se giraron para ver a donde iba Lily, y no tardaron en ver cómo esta iba a donde estaba Dany Riddle, el cual acababa de llegar.

-hola Lil –saludó él sin mucho entusiasmo y dedicándole a los merodeadores una mirada de odio profundo muy difícil de disimular

-hola, Dany… yo… quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, lo siento, no se que mosca le picó a Black –susurró ella con la cabeza baja

El chico se quedó parado un momento, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijera eso, así que solo asintió. No podía negar que el comportamiento de Lily de la noche anterior le había dolido, y era la primera vez que sentía algo así, claro que él también tenía mucha culpa.

-te perdono con una condición –dijo Dany con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa, la amistad de Dany era muy importante y no quería pederla, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts la única persona con la que se sentía bien, a parte de Sirius, el cual no contaba en ese momento, había sido Dany.

-que me debes una cita

-trato hecho –aceptó mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Con una sonrisa se separó del Slytherin y fue a donde estaban sus amigas, que la miraban como siempre que se alejaba de Dany, con un alivio infinito.

-buenos días –saludó el profesor mientras abría la puerta y los invitaba a pasar.

Los alumnos pasaron y se sentaron cada uno en su pupitre. Entre Sirius, James y Dany se hizo una especia de guerra para ver quien llegaba antes a sentarse con Lily. Sirius se recordó al momento que esa no era su lucha y se apartó con un suspiro desesperado mientras veía como su mejor amigo cogía el asiento al lado de la pelirroja. Aunque su horror se multiplicó al comprobar que le tocaba sentarse al lado de Dany.

El Slytherin y el Gryffindor se cruzaron una mirada asesina y se sentaron cada uno en su sitio. La clase transcurrió lenta y pesadamente. El profesor no dejaba de hablar, y la mirada de ambos jóvenes no se separaba de cierta melena rojiza. Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que el profesor callara al momento. Los alumnos miraron a quien había entrado, era nada más y nada menos que la profesora McGonagall, en sus ojos tenía dibujado un brillo de terror, su tez nunca había estado tan pálida, y su respiración era entrecortada

El profesor, tan asustado como los demás alumnos, fue hacia ella y su cara se estremeció al igual que la de su interlocutora al escuchar a la mujer.

-bien, que los prefectos acompañen a los demás alumnos a sus casas, no salgan de estas hasta nuevo aviso –ordenó el profesor mientras movía con rapidez las manos

-el profesor Dumbledore quiere que los alumnos sepan lo que esta pasando –avisó la profesora McGonagall con la voz entrecortada

El profesor la miró sin ocultar su sorpresa, luego miró con inseguridad a los alumnos y asintió. Dumbledore siempre tenía razón (¬¬)

-Hogsmeade está siendo atacado por mortifagos que se dirigen hacia aquí.

Los murmullos y los gritos de los alumnos no tardaron en extenderse por toda el aula. Sirius, como si tuviera una corazonada, miró a Dany, el cual no ocultaba la alegría que esa información le producía, y miraba a sus demás compañeros con una sonrisa incontenible.

-¡¡a que esperan!! ¡¡¡muévanse!! –ordenó el profesor mientras salía de la clase con la profesora McGonagall.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se levantaron y siguieron a Sirius, que era el prefecto, con las varitas en mano.

-¿no venís? –preguntó Sirius a algunos alumnos de Slytherin, que estaban parados en medio de clase esperando a que los Gryffindor se fueran

Como respuesta recibieron sonrisas frías, y Lily no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Dany, que tenía una mirada que jamás creyó que vería en su "amigo", negó con la cabeza mientras alejaba las advertencias de sus amigas y todo lo que había escuchado sobre el Slytherin.

-hasta pronto, LIly –se despidió Dany mientras salía con los demás alumnos por la puerta de atrás de la clase, a la vez que cambiaban las túnicas con el emblema de Slytherin por otras negras, tapándose la cara con capuchas.

-vamos –instó James mientras empujaba a la gente para que saliera de la clase lo más rápido posible.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**buuuuuuuuuuufffffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Las cosas se complican!!, mi querido Dany se fue!! Esperemos que no tarde en volver, snif, snif, le echare de menos. Adoro a los malos **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, ojala que si!! Muchas gracias por vuestros rr, aquí tengo vuestras contestaciones!!: **

**Anna-Black 22:** hola!!! ¡¡que bien que también te guste este fic!! me alegro mucho. Ya… yo tambien tengo que reconocer que esta pareja no es de mis preferidas, pero un día se me ocurrió una paranoia de las mías y decidí escribir este fic, y la verdad es que a ver que os parece al final… porque es una cosa un poco extraña. ¿te gusta la manera en la que lo pongo en mi fic? xDD, pues menos mal, porque la verdad es que no sabaí muy bien como enfocarla. ¿¿harry Black? xDD, no se no se…a ver que le parece a Rowling, xDD, no creo que le haga mucha gracia. A mi Dany me encanta, aunque ahora se esta haciendo un poco malito demás, pero a ver que pasa con el después, es un personaje muy misterioso. A James ya lo estoy metiendo ahora un poco mas, al principio lo deje un poco de lado porque quería que quedaran claros lo sentimientos de Sirius por lily y viceversa, pero ahora aparecera mas. Muchas gracias por el rr!, me alegro de tenerte aquí tambien, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto wapa!

**Life Potter**: hola wapa!! ¿esta es una de tus parejas favoritas? Yo la verdad es que no lei mucho sobre ellas, pro se me ocurrió esta idea y me puse a escribirla. ¿sirius hermione?? Vaya, nunca lei nada de ellos ¿te importaría recomendarme alguna historia de esa pareja?? Es que tengo curiosidad, hasta pronto y gracias!!

**Andyta Loupy:** holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDD, yo bien ¿y tu?? A ver si hoy coincidimos en el mail, ayer volvi a otra conferencia de esas, que ce queria ir y la acompañe, ¡¡las risas!! Que buena fue, hablando todo el rato de la republica, y llamando de todo a la iglesia ¡¡no aplaudi tanto en toda mi vida! xDD, que bueno es ese hombre, me enamore, xDD, fue buenisimo. ¿por que enfadada con tu padre??? Cierto, la proxima vez que no se duerma y que te traiga!!! ¿¿¿yo voy linda???? Pero si tngo voz de niño pequeño!!! Todo el mundo me confunde con el imbecil de mi hermano!! Es horrible, incluso mi madre y mi padre. Cuando me llaman la conversación es esta:

Ring, ring. Voy a coger el telefono

-¿si? –pregunto yo

-gonzi, ponme con…

-soy ana –mi voz suena cansada (he dicho esa frase tantas veces que perdi la cuenta)

-ahh!! Ana, te confundi con tu hermano,……..

Y asi siempre, es traumatico. Ademas tengo mucho acento gallego, pro eso me encanta. ¡¡y tu tienes un acento sevillano que lo flipas!! Hasta proto y gracias por el rr!!

**Nyta:** wolas!! xDD, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el chap anterior, espero que este igual. Y que esos examenes te hayan salido de sobresaliente pues ya mas para ahora , ¿¿sirius o James??? La puja esta en el aire!! xDD un beso y gracias

**Amsp14:** hola!! Tenia este fic un poco bastante atrasado, pero es que no sabái como seguirlo ¡¡la dura vida de la escritora sin inspiración!! Voy a tener que comprarme una musa ¿¿Dónde las pueden vender??? xDD, okis, ya que actualizaste me guardo las maldiciones imperdonables, pero ten cuidado XDDD que aun estan aquí. Y si no te mando una maldición te mano a mi hermano, que es todavía peor!! xDD cierto, lo de los celos , lo que pasa es que sirius me da mucha pena… cierto, James lo va a tener difícil. Un beso y muchas gracias!

**Marianablackforever:** hola!! xDD me alegro mucho que te guste, no te puedes imaginar cuanto! No te preocupes x lo del rr, mas vale tarde que nunca, y a mi con tal de que te guste ya tngo suficiente. Y cuida a tu ordenador! Lo digo x experiencia propia. xDD cierto, sirius tiene un talento innato para hacerse la vida imposible, pero aquí estoy yo para arreglarsela, y dentro esta lily para contribuir XD. Un beso y muchas gracias por el rr! Hasta pronto y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**MIACKA:** hola!! xD me alegro que te guste. Con lily y siruis se hara lo que se pueda, xDD, aunque va a ser un poco difícil evitar lo inevitable. Un beso y hasta pronto! Ahh y gracias por el rr!

**Andrea-Black**: hola!! , ya no esperaba recibir mas rr, te dije que iba a escribir y escribí para que veas que soy de palabra. Muchas gracias por el rr! ¿te da pereza escribir rrs?? xD a mi no mucha, lo que me da mucha pereza últimamente es ponerme a leer un fic, para eso si soy vaga. xDD si, Lily dandole celos a Sirius, pero no se sabe quien de los dos le da mas celos al otro. Ya sirius tiene un pequeño lio armado en la cabeza, ya no sabe lo que hacer. Ya bueno, dany a mi es un personaje que a mi personalmente me gusta, pro yo creo que le vais a coger un poco de mania.. no se, a ver como va, por lo pronto ya se ve. Pues no se si t dje con la boca abierta, espero que si, un beso, muchas gracias por tu rr y hasta pronto wapa!!

Se acabo el chap 6!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias a todas/os y espero que os haya gustado!! ¡¡dejadme alguna opinión, xfa!! Una o dos palabras y yo ya soy feliz!! Un beso a todas/os


End file.
